The Infamous Siren
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Zana is a Siren. She left her planet to escape her mother and hopefully find a better life. She finds out that she must fight her way to survive. Perhaps she would find herself on the way.
1. Chapter I

**I do not own anything except my ocs and their home-world.**

This young lady was not your average person off of the street. This story was about how this character changed her life after her nineteenth birthday. Not everything had seemed to be in harmony, and not every little detail had been picture perfect; there were hidden secrets that even dwell in the lightest of hearts.

_*I was not perfect. My life was made-up like a story. My mother raised me to be a "perfect" creation; A puppet in her play, her pawn. I never liked her consistent training. It was all to become a proper, beautiful daughter, like a mannequin; A Doll. I was never going to live up to her expectations. She wants me to go off and marry a guy that I do now know or care about. It was an auctioning ball, a ball that would have me dress up, and hopefully have somebody to buy me; Mother was always corrupted as I remembered. Unfortunately for me, I was raised to be a next in-line picture perfect face, as I recall. I will not stand to be swayed and swooped off from under my feet by some ridiculous knight in shining armor, like in the stories; to me it is all completely ludicrous._ _I am a Siren! I am meant to go out and explore the worlds, experience life. Live my life, and make something out of it. I am Zana: a 19 year old female. *_

* * *

Zana laid on her black silk bed that has red designs on it. Her dark hair cascaded down her back as she sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes as she placed her legs to the side of her bed and stood up slowly. Zana went over to her mirror that was in the wall across from her bed. Her alarm clock had buzzed to life as it read; 7:00 A.M.

_'What's today again?'_ She thought.

A knock was heard at the door, a small voice called from the other side of the door, "May we come in?"

"Yes" said Zana, she suppressed a yawn and stretched her limbs out.

There were three women that rushed in through the doors after they opened it. They all wore matching velvet dresses that stopped at the knees, they worse plain white stockings, and black boots. The three women had names too: Olivia she had red hair, Scarlet with black hair, and Moira that had brown hair.

Before the mirror the women had begun to undress her from her white nightgown into a sleek black knee length dress, white stockings, and a tight waist cincher. They placed on Zana's feet black laced heeled boots that stopped at her ankles.

"Watch it, please" Zana hissed in air as the cincher pinched her too tightly; it felt similar to somebody was squeezing her insides from the inside. "Sorry, but your mother wants us to tighten it for a small waist size" Scarlet said apologetically.

"I suppose it's near my birthday?" Zana glanced at the three sleepily, '_I wonder…. What will be in store for me…?'_

"Today is your birthday, remember?" Olivia said smiling; Zana laughed embarrassed and a scarlet of red brushed across her cheeks, "Oh... right; how silly of me" she shyly peered down at the floor embarrassed.

"You sure can be funny" Moira swatted her arm jokingly.

Zana nodded slowly "…Yeah…W-what's next?" she peeked up at them from her bangs as they fell in front of her face.

"Make-up dear; you do have a major activity later in the evening" they said together.

Zana suppressed a sigh, she was immediately dragged over to her vanity desk, and pushed down on to the stool; Scarlet brushed her hair as Olivia worked on her nails, and her make-up was applied by Moira. _'Why is it so important? It's just another birthday?'_ Zana thought.

"Pucker your lips!" Zana did so, and her lips were painted with red lipstick neatly. This was not such pleasant when she wanted to run.

"Close your eyes, head up, back straight; and do stay still" They all said in synch.

She felt a cold trail go across her upper eyelids, her cheeks were tickled with a brush, and her ears had been pinched; she assumed that she had earrings in. _'What a relief'_ she thought as they finished.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart" They told her smiling.

Zana opened her eyes and was greeted with a dark eyed female face that was unfamiliar; it looked like a porcelain doll that she did not really wanted to look like. She didn't look like herself, which it had scared her to look similar to her mother and not herself.

"I looked like I'm trying to be in some Burlesque show, or some brothel at the worst!" Zana exclaimed in horror.

"You look beautiful" the women said grinning like they are mad loony women who escaped from an asylum.

"I don't look like myself" Zana complained.

"That's the point" Scarlet rolled her eyes and laughed lightly; she placed her hand on her hip and smirked at the work she had done, "You are marvelous"

Another voice came in, "Do not complain, do not slouch, don't whine, and certainly don't growl; It's so unbecoming of a young lady"

Zana turned her face her personal 'etiquette' teacher and mentor, Mrs. Cambella. The woman was taller than her own five foot six height. She was dressed in a very tight corset, red dress, and six inch heels. She had grey hair in a tight bun, and make-up plastered thickly on her face, which made her moss green eyes dull.

"Yes, " Zana said and stood up from the stool and held her head high.

"Your stance is too tense, you need more grace; wake up from your sleep daze!" said.

The servant woman stood in a line and faced them two and was ready to take orders if need be, circled around Zana, and taking in the details. "That dress needs a choker that matches it, grab the Amethyst choker" ordered.

Olivia went over to the jewelry stand and picked up a necklace that had black laces around it with an amethyst gem in the middle of it. She hurried over to Zana and placed it around her small neck.

"You are exquisite" said approvingly, pride gleamed form her jaded eyes; Zana nodded and followed her out of the room, and into the hallway that led her to the elevator at the far end, they entered. Inside the elevator had selected gems that were placed in the slots in the walls; the floors were solid, and shined from the over excess cleaning it receives every day.

"It's breakfast hour, we must get you down to the great hall" said the mentor.

"Why in the great hall? I thought that's where mother eats with the others?" Zana asked in shock.

"Yes, it's about time that you get associated with them since your mother will be resigning this year due to some illness of her lover. Anyways, you must get to know them for your role. The ball will be held tomorrow night" stated with a firm nod.

"Why the balls…Why do I need to attend it; it's not that important, is it?" Zana asked her wearily. glanced over, "It is. You must face your future life. Everything your mother did was to have you become the best role"

"I still don't understand" Zana said confused.

"There's no need to understand" said harshly. Zana winced and inclined her head, "Yes, ma'am"

"You must walk with grace. Don't walk with a hump, don't walk sluggish; certainly do not even stagger, it's all about grace and power" slapped her back hardly. The sting of her flesh hitting hers had made her wince.

"Yes, ma'am" Zana held her head higher, and stood up straighter; _'How many times will this woman continue to precept me on how to become what mother wishes…?'_

"Fabulous, now keeper your shoulders back" pushed Zana's shoulders back until they begun to ache. "Ouch" Zana whimpered.

narrowed her eyes, "Do not express how your pain is!"

Zana nodded, kept her eyes on the elevator door, it opened, and they walked out of the elevator slowly. They went down a granite hallway with marble designs, and found themselves at double doors that led to the great dining hall. It was where her mother, who had all the power, and the advisors held nearly none to nothing power or influence.

"You will be acting properly, since your mother will only be in with you today. I simply cannot, my stature is not as high as yours" She said nostalgically.

_'Good'_ Zana thought pleased;"Yes, I Promise" Zana said placing her hands on the door knobs and opened the doors.

She stepped inside the great hall that had floors had made up of white marble with elegant designs made up of dark granite. The ceiling was high as a cathedral vaulted ceiling with beautiful finely drawn paintings of medieval patterns. The ceiling had a magnificent glass crystal chandelier that hung above the dining table. The dining table was about sixty feet long; the table had different type of foods coming from exotic fruits to common meals with a higher quality.

Zana took a seat in a chair before the table and scooted in. The aroma of the mixed scents had flooded in her nose making her stomach growl, and her mouth water from the sight. The chefs have out done themselves this time. Her mother walked through a door, she had short shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes, white skin, and she had a long violet dress that had slits going up the sides with six inch heels.

"Mother" Zana greeted with a blank facade.

"Daughter, happy birthday; your birthmark is coming up tonight, do you have any plans?" Aphrodite asked with a raised brow.

Zana shook hear head, "I believe I do not; is there something special?" Aphrodite did not answer; she picked up her favorite dish, White Alba Truffles and took a bite; her daughter glanced at the dished, _'I wonder…' _She grabbed a dish that she liked: Honey Blueberry Blintzes.

They ate in silence. The only noise was heard was the quiet noise of metal forks against porcelains china glass. Aphrodite took a sip from her wine glass and casually looked up to her daughter and back down to her plate.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Zana asked.

Aphrodite looked up at her with annoyance, "What do you want to ask?"

"I wish to spend today with my friends" Zana looked at her hopefully; Aphrodite looked thoughtful until anger appeared over her, "No, you shall not; you have many things to do today. Who are you friends?"

"Olivia, Scarlet, and Moira they…" Aphrodite cut her off, "Those servant girls! They are not your friends!"

Zana's hope was smashed down and replaced with sorrow, "I'm sorry for asking"

Aphrodite looked at her sharply, "Finish your meal and get your school bag ready"

"Yes, mother" Zana finished her meal and meekly asked, "May I be dismissed?" her mother nodded, "You may"

Zana stood up, took a bow, and left to the doors. They were opened by servants that showed up. On the other side of the doors had stood boiling in anger; once the doors were shut, she hissed, "You made a fool of yourself, and brought shame to me!"

"I-I'm sorry" Zana apologized sadly.

She snorted, "Whatever you say will not bring me any justice. I'm shamed-ashamed! I must go, my job just flashed before my life" She held her head low and walked off saying, "You must get to school, or not, it's your life"

Zana walked to the front doors of her castle that she lived in with her mothers, and the servants that stayed in the servants' quarters. When she got to the front door, there stood her three servant friends with make-up in their hands and a school bag. "No more make-up, I looked atrocious!" Zana said trying to avoid the women that are trying to fix her make-up.

She sighed as she was held in place by a much larger woman. The smaller women begun to fix her make-up for the last time of the day; they stopped and beamed, "You're now fixed! Have a great day in school"

Zana walked out of the front doors of the castle she lived in. At the end of the pathway had a guide that led to her school every day along with the group dog armed guards. They all were dressed in black suits, and had red and blonde hair. She made her way over to them and looked at the sky briefly, the sun begun to lighting the sky in beautiful hues of red and pink.

"Let's go, shall we?" the guide said.

"Yes" She said following him down the street that had many other children, men, and woman brushing through to get to their jobs or schools.

The building of the city was higher than twenty stories, a few botanical gardens on the small sides of buildings. All of the buildings had reflective glass; it was like two way mirrors. There was trees and plants that bad been placed in street corners, parks, and near buildings. The trees were of many types, from cherry blossoms to weeping willows that were always in parks in every city. They were a lot of flowers; some were roses, lilies, and violets.

Children were dressed neatly, clean, and accordingly to how their parents' income; and rank in society was. Some of the children looked battered and bruised, while other ones looked starved, turned, and suffered some kind of trauma; while other children were happy with life.

Zana walked with her guide to her private school. Many of the children smiled at her in awe, the other half looked at her in distain. Zana arrived at her school with the guide. The building was tall, expensive looking, and many of the rich class students had chatted amongst themselves outside. "You're here. Get inside and attend your classes" The guide said.

She nodded and walked up the steps that led her to the lager opened French doors. The students near the entrance stopped talking and turned to stare at her cynically. She went inside the school had long hallways of lockers, marble floors, and more students gathered inside.

"Oh, look at this- I'm fancy, the leader's daughter. The bitch got no skills, she only got in because of her mother" One of the girls of the 'cliché' groups sneered at her; Zana ignored them and walked by them. They laughed at her, "What a disgrace. I thought she was intelligent enough to make a comeback; I guess I was wrong"

Zana was tired of their verbal assaults. She whipped around on her hells and bee lined to the girls and said calmly, "Enough with the bullying. I'm trying to learn in this place. I want to become somebody, an individual, and not somebody that will not take a control of their lives. So please be quiet and thank you" Zana smiled and walked off in to her class, leaving a stunned audience behind her in silence.

As an hour passed in class, she finished her exam, and begun to draw on a blank piece of paper. Zana glanced up from her school desk that held her finished calculus exam, to the teacher that stood above her with a leering smile, "What is that you need to discuss?"  
The teacher, , narrowed her eyes. "You're supposed to be taking your exam. Not worry about your little worthless drawings"

Zana fully looked p at , "It's art, not some 'little drawing; as you say it is"

snatched the exam off of the desk and held it up, her face dropped. "Oh…You're finished"  
"I am. Can you please leave me?" Zana asked her. hissed, "You won't get anywhere in life by drawing, writing music, and not getting a real career"

"If you say so, ma'am" Zana said focusing back on her drawing which is a small bird on a tree branch.

rolled her eyes and made her way back to her desk swaying her hips. That made some of the younger males and females look at briefly then back down at what they were doing.

When three o'clock came by, Zana had left her school, and was back at her residence. She was in her room with three of her friends; Scarlet, Olivia, and Moira. They were chatting to her about how her day was. "She was saying negative things about me. I-I'm sick and tired of it. You know how many times I had cried myself to sleep from their negative words; far too many times!" Zana cradled her head in her hands.

"Oh, it's okay…you got to do what you thought needed to be done" Olivia said patting Zana's back.

"Well, it's time that you said something to those idiots" Scarlet said smirking.

"At least you got somewhere, I nearly committed suicide because of it" Moira murmured.

"Why?" they asked her.

"A lot of teenagers have been doing that lately. It's all about the dying, only reason I nearly did it was because I was bullied, and in misery" Moira said shaking her head.

"Oh. But I hade disgraced my face; my mother will hate me!" Zana muttered as she held her head in her hands.

"You're mother won't hate you" Scarlet reassured.

"You don't know her; none of you truly know her; she is your worse god damn nightmare!" Zana snapped.

The others looked taken back, "We're sorry for angering you," Zana felt the wave of guilt washed over her, "I am sorry; I didn't know- I didn't mean to snap at you three… It was uncalled for. I am so sorry!" she said shamefully.

They looked at her in shock, "Its fine…we're use to it…but…" they were literally at lost for words.

"..What? Is m actions unforgivable?" she hung her head.

"Oh…no…it's that we're not used to have apologies...you're forgiven?"

Dinner time had come about six pm later that day. Zana stared down at her food blankly. She still felt guilty for making a scene when she was in school. "I heard that you humiliated yourself in school today" Aphrodite begun.

"I-I'm so sorry! She was calling me names; it was beginning to get to me. I'm so sorry mom!"

Aphrodite tapped her manicured fingers against the table, "Had you not thought of ignoring them?"

"No ma'am, I have not," Zana whispered. "I have not thought of it" Zana spoke louder.

"I can't hear you; speak louder not 'no ma'am, I have not' so speak louder for people can hear you!" Aphrodite sneered.

"I have not thought of it!" Zana spoke louder; Aphrodite nodded acceptingly, "Much better, next time do TRY to think of your consequences instead of trying to be the comeback queen. There is no real job on this planet to become anything like that; and I certainly don't plan on creating any. If I did, what'll be next? Walking animals'? Folding clothes? We got machine and slaves for them!"

"People do that too!" Zana said meekly.

"Don't argue with me! I am mother and I know best" Aphrodite said sternly.

'Yes, mother" Zana sighed mentally.

It was like this every day for her, get up, get dressed by servants, bathe and be cleaned by them, and majorly do all of her everyday tasks. She missed her father, her brother, and her family that once was. It she could turn back the time, she would change a lot of things, and this would resort her in not being in this position. She smiled when she remembered her family that was once happy and alive. Her memories were only great when her father was not dead, her brother was still home, and her mother was not this cruel beast she had become.

"We all were happy; I could have had a happy family!" She took a seat on her bed with her family photo in her hand. She closed her eyes and remembered her father used to tuck her in to bed as her mother used to sing a lullaby that made her fall asleep during thunderstorms. She still could hear her mother singing the lullaby,

_"__Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, twinkle all the might"_

Tears began falling from her eyes, her heart heavy with regret and sorrow. The photo had slipped from her hands, and collided with ground, and shattering the lass into many pieces. Zana's heart dropped, she slid off the bed, and grabbed the photo from the frame. It had some indents from the glass breaking. She sobbed and pressed the photo close to her heart, she cried her heart out. Everything felt like it was falling apart.

"Please God; just let me fix my mistakes! I wish my daddy's back, please let us be the happy family again!" She cried hardly. Her body shook with sobs, her nosed was stuffy, and she felt like she could die.

"Why…daddy; did you have to leave mommy and me alone?" she fell on to her side and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and held out her photo shakily. Wet drops of tears had stained the photo permanently. She closed her eyes once more. She dreamed of her family at a beach. They were having fun. Zana was building a sand castle with her brother, Samuel. She was six years old, and her brother was ten years old.

"Look, mommy and daddy! I made a sand castle with Samuel, are you happy too?" Zana shouted happily.

Samuel laughed, "We made a castle!"

Their parents agreed and smiled, "Good for you honey!" Zana beamed happily, "Thank you! I love you mommy and daddy!'

"We love you too" they said.

Then everything went from happy to scary for her. Her mother's face was distorted in anger; her father was bleeding from the neck as he lay on the sand. Her brother turned into a skeleton. She let out a gut clenching scream. She sat up from her bed, she held her hand on her chest, she shook in fear, and her mouth was dry and she's breathing heavily.

She closed her eyes, "Mother… why did…why?" She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her. A knock was heard at the door, "Are you in the mood to chat?" the three girls asked.

"Yeah, why not girls" Zana opened her eyes, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Can we come in?" Scarlet asked.

"No, I cannot let that happen" Zana shook her head.

"Alright" they backed away from the door.

Zana slipped through the door, closed it behind her, and noticed that they was a small group of four people, including herself would be five. The three girls and some random guard that she has seen courting Scarlet, she believed his name was Caspian. "Greeting" She smiled at them, they nodded back.

"Did you hear about Joe?" Olivia asked.

"No...What happened?" Zana asked. She didn't know her Joe was, but she assumed he was someone her friends were associated with. "So he was walking down the street with a basket of freshly picked roses, a clean suit, and a champagne bottle!" Moira giggled.

"Then what happened?" Moira raised a brow, "A lion pounced out of an alley and on to him, he had to fight off the lion, but the zoo keeps showed up and sedated the lion. He later showed up to his date with ripped clothes, ruined roses, and a broken champagne bottle. His hate broke up with him; he was going to marry her too! He told whap happened, she thought he was lying to her"

"Any you know what happened?" Scarlet laughed.

"That woman found out that it happened by news, she was so embarrassed! " Olivia said with a smirk.

Zana frowned, "Poor guy, that would be sad…" she paused, "wait, where did that lion come frown?" Zana was confused.

"A zoo had a lion escaped, the place was closed for maintenance due to some critical failure going on" Scarlet answered. Aphrodite stormed out of her office and towards Zana's room, until she spotted her stand near a guard and the three servants, that her daughter that was 'friends' with.

"Who send the wrong package? Who ordered grey? I said white. Not orange, not pink, and definitely not YELLOW!" She snarled.

"And this precious vase, I told you to tell them to put it in wrap, not tissue paper!" she raged.

"Who did this? It was supposed to NOT be broken" Aphrodite snapped as she glanced over to a vase that was chipped.

'I-It wasn't us; the shipments were b-brought in like t-that!" Olivia stuttered nervously.

"I-It w-wasn't u-us; t-the s-shipments w-were brought in l-like that" Aphrodite mocked her.

"Who was it then, the servants or the guards?!" Aphrodite asked harshly. The servants and guard had shaken their head rapidly.

"It was my fault; not the servants!" Zana all but shouted.

Aphrodite brought her hand up and smacked her daughter across her face harshly, and making a loud smack. Zana flinched as she hit the floor, casted her eyes down, and her cheek stung badly.

"Next times answer me when I ask you, not when I ask them!" Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at her angrily.

Zana nodded numbly, "Y-yes mother," Aphrodite looked at her daughter smugly, "Not got to your room, and you won't be eating dessert, and get up from the floor!"

Zana got up slowly, her legs wobbled, and her stomach twisted in agony. She turned her head to her bedroom door, "May I leave to my room, Mistress?"

"You may" Aphrodite said and turned on her heels, and walked down the hallway. The servants and guard shot Zana a look of pity, and a glare to Aphrodite.

Zana made it to her room and entered. She closed the door, stumbled to her bed, and collapsed on to her bed. The tears in her eyes had blurred her vision; with one hand she had touched her cheek that her mother slapped her at; "Mommy…why…? Why…?" She cried. Zana sobbed into her pillow, her eyes were wet with tears, and she felt scared. She cried herself to asleep later into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BORDERLANDS, I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THEIR HOME-WORLD, ETC. **

* * *

Time had flown by, slowly as Miltia can get. It was a planet that belongs to the Aphrodite Company. The company is owned, and named after its owner. The galaxy is owned; it's called Omega II.

A young female at the age of nineteen years had stood on the balcony of her childhood home; a magnificent castle. The threads of her waist length brown hair blown lightly by the spring air. Her eyes had shined from the rays of the sun, the eyes were dark. The sunlight caressed her light colored skin making her appear like she's a doll. She's dressed in her signature styled outfit, a long black thin cloak with a hood, and crimson studs going down the front; short sleeves that stopped at her upper arms. The cloak had many folds at the bottom ends. Under her cloak was a red corset with purple straps. And a dark red skirt that had button, and lace hems. Her hands had black fingerless gloves that went up an inch past her wrists, a winged silver watch over her glove. A pearl white necklace lay securely around her neck. The visible part of her legs had black fishnet stockings which go up to her mid thighs. Lastly, she had knee length white two inch thick heel boots with glowing red computer circuit designs on them.

She stared up at the sky, wondering what life was out there, and away from here. She craved that freedom, excitement, and the new start. Light footsteps were heard from behind her. The wind gently blew again, and with it carried the strong scent of lavender. The smells had entered Zana's nostrils, which made her recognize who it was.

"It's time for your speech, daughter" a cold, and feminine voice spoke. Zana nodded slowly.

Zana turned around to see her mother. Her mother was tall, thin, and appeared to be full of pride. She had dark eyes that are cold, calculating, and doesn't hold the kindness anymore as she once had. Her short black hair was trimmed to her shoulder, she had dark eyeliner that is applied thickly, and her thick eyelashes had shown from the over use of mascara; there was red wine colored lipstick on her lips. The woman dressed in a short black suit, a white under shirt that's unbuttoned down to the crevice of her breast, a mid-thigh charcoal colored pencil skirt; it was all finished with her eight-inch black platform heels. This was Aphrodite, mother of Zana, and the owner of Aphrodite Company.

"Yes, ma'am" Zana said calmly, and moves towards the glass French doors that led inside; she was immediately pulled back. Her mother held her iron grip, and tightened it slightly.

"You will be cheerful, proud, and optimistic! Put your chin up, your back straight, and be proud of it; appearance is everything!"

Zana nodded numbly. She did as she was ordered to do; she followed her mother inside the large Victorian style room, and out through the doors that led to the hallway; the hallways ere empty of people, except for Aphrodite and Zana. The walls were outlined with a long line of family long line of generations' portraits. The entered a door that was an elevator, that had marble floors, and diamond plated pressed her manicured index finger on a button, the doors closed, and they were going up a few levels. The doors opened when they got to the desired floor, they exited, and continued on walking down the hallway until they found a door, and they entered the room, and walked forward several steps. In front of them was double doors that had an attached balcony, it overlooked a yard. Below the balcony, as well as far from it; had thousands of people that waited for a special occasion. They watched, waited, and all but were obnoxious like a young wild child.

"Put on a show. Make them proud; be the daughter that I've raised you to be!" Aphrodite demanded. Zana watched as her mother opened the doors, strolled out on to the balcony; and flashed smiles at the massive amount of people.

"Welcome, good afternoon. Today's a magnificent day, right?" The crowd erupted into cheers, and whistles; and all it is from excitement. Aphrodite got her answer easily.

"I am here to show you something amazing. Plus, it's our fiftieth rein on the planet. Thank the Goddess!" Aphrodite yelled out ecstatically.

"Thank the Goddess!" Thousands of people yelled approvingly.

"Yes, thank the Goddess. Our planet went through some mournful and melancholic times. Thanks to that age of depression has gone away; we saved the planet with her help. Now, beautiful children of Miltia, I have come before you today to show you the gift from Miltia, my daughter Zana; she's blessed by our Goddess!" Aphrodite was pleasing them, giving them what they want to hear, and feeding them with what she twists in to her subliminal messages.

Zana had noticed her call, walked out through the doors, and her sight was immediately on the crowd. All ethnicity, colors, shaped, and sizes. They were dressed in clothes that showed their rank in society. They were different parts, all divided in three sections: The rich, the middle class, and the poor. They caught sight of her; first, the silence had came; Then, thee scrutinizing stares and bickering; after that; the following approval. They made their cheers, cries, whistles, clapping, and chatter. Aphrodite left back in to the room by the doors, she left her daughter to talk, and please the people. It was almost like being a lamb with hungry wolves staring at you, and waiting for your movements. It was also a stress inducing feeling, where you either think or something to say, or end up spitting out gibberish. In front of Zana was a stand with a detached, wireless microphone; she stepped over to it. She picked the microphone up, she looked around; her eyes darted at the crowds faces quickly.

"Hello. I am Zana, the blessed daughter of Aphrodite; the gift of our Goddess Miltia. I, Zana, promise to make your lives blessed more. Every day, we are blessed with many of Miltia's gifts, like the age-saving miracle, it keeps us alive, and not wither old. I appreciate everybody that's gathered here, or not here, but is watching this. Thank you. Mow my mother wished to speak with you about our special advents that are coming up!" Zana exclaimed she wore a fake smile; the microphone was held in her hand tightly.

Aphrodite came out, her arrogant air consuming Zana, nearly making her choke on air. Zana went in the room. She sighed in content, she left the room, and into the hallway; she was going straight to the musical room. It's where she will end her training with her instructor. When she got in the room, there were many instruments hanging from the wall, a grand piano in the corner of the room. It was like heaven to her, if she was on stage playing her violin, then that would be more of a heaven for her.

"Yes, I cannot wait" Zana muttered. Her face was indifferent, her eyes shown misery.

"It's okay sweetheart. You'll eventually leave" The woman who is Mrs. Crumpet said softly.

"Oh, really now; did you know that my mother is planning a ball, and selling me off to some pathetic bidder? Even to one that will spill out money; whatever price tag I will have?!" Zana laughed bitterly.

"What? I never knew; I am so sorry!" Zana snarled at her teach angrily, "Pathetic" Mrs. Crumpet took a step forward.

Zana snorted, she turned her head to the side, "Do not comfort me; I need none. Let's just get this class over with"

"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" Mrs. Crumpet asked wearily,

"It's not your concern. Let's finish this" Zana said impatiently.

Zana got her violin out, she played it, and she felt empowered by each classical piece she played. It had fueled her heart with happiness, or as much as it heart craved for adventure, her whole body screamed to leave. Any place that's not this wretched planet; maybe she will return here. Though, time will tell. Her parents loved all types of musical; she was raised with different types of music.

"I do hope you will know what is best. I wish the Goddess will watch after you" Mrs. Crumpet said smiling. Zana scoffed mentally. After the class ending, she placed her violin in its case, and she held the handle of the case firmly. Zana made her way back to her bedroom.

'I will leave tonight' she thought excited.

Inside Zana's room is filled with unnecessary items that had been bought by her mother. There was a lot of jewelry, expensive bottled perfume, diamond hair pieces, red satin sheets, and tons of clothing. To her, all that she had was nice, but she just wanted to leave.

"Why did you change mother?" she whispered.

Aphrodite was a loving mother, once upon a time, and it all cascaded down the hill after Zana's sixth birthday. Remembering what her mother was once like, she growled mentally; the feeling of anger built up in her chest. She clenched her fist, shaking slightly, and she laughed quietly. After she calmed down, she stood up slowly; she glanced around her room.

'What shall I bring? Much as I can' she answered herself.

She went down on to her knees near the bed; she reached under the bed, and searched blindingly until her fingertips had brushed against leather material. Grasping on to it, she pulled it out from under her bed. She placed it on the bed, it was a grey suitcase. Zana unlocked the suitcase, opened it, and emptied the contents on her bed. Immediately, she began placing what she wanted in the suit case from different parts of her room. Mainly they were items that she believed she wouldn't want to be without.

"Where are you? Darling; it's time for the party!" Aphrodite called out.

Zana froze; icy tendrils of chill ran through her veins. She knew if she got caught, then she would never get the chance to leave this place. She quickly glanced at the windows, to her suitcase, then at her bedroom door. She ran over to her suitcase, she closed it, locked, and grabbed it. She grabbed her violin as well, but she placed the case strap over her shoulder. She quickly darted over to her bedroom window; she opened it, and climbed out. She tossed her suitcase in to the bushes, a quiet sound of it hit the ground came, and it was quiet enough for nobody to hear. She climbed down to the ground, since she only was twelve feet from the ground, and there was iron fencing near her. At the bottom, Zana had grabbed her suitcase, begun to run to the hangar where she had her small spaceship at. Quickening her pace, she hurried by the guards, and down the cobble road. All that she was focusing on was getting to the hanger. Adrenaline rushed through her, it was from extreme excitement. Her form of it was getting to leave the planet, even if she was not really off of it. She felt her powers that begun stirring awake had felt truly amazing. Though, somehow her mother had numbed her daughter enough to have her like a mindless doll.

"Where is she? Idiots!" A woman screamed out. It was her mother; Aphrodite was not pleased.

"We tried to find her!" One guard said.

"Go find here. She will be here; or you'll be the one without a life" Aphrodite was beyond furious.

"Mistress; She's heading to hanger B!" A guard said nervously. A shot was heard, the now dead guard dropped on to the ground.

"Don't just stand there! Stop her; now!" Aphrodite barked.

Zana felt the knot of excitement that ran through her body like wild fire. She begun to run faster, her legs had pulsated like they were lighter then paper. She felt free as she ran to her hangar. In front of her had a small heavily armed group with their guns drawn at her, in the middle of the group; was her mother with a sardonic smirk. Zana pushed up in the air, doing a flip as she landed on the other side of them swiftly; she took off once more in a full blown speed.

"Fire; Shoot her in the leg!" Aphrodite snarled out. Guns were fired, the bullets flew by Zana.

"Not the shoulder; you imbecile!" Aphrodite was now digging her thumbs in to a guy's eye sockets.

Zana screamed as a bullet shred in to her shoulder; the pain grew worse. When she got to the hangar, she had seen that her ship was in the middle of the room. She made her way over to her ship, she slammed her hand on the scanner, and she waited for it to scan her DNA. Her eyes were trained on the hangar door, watching cautiously.

"Welcome, Mistress" the automated female voice rang out.

She went to the door of the ship as it opened, she went inside of it, and the door closed. She placed her cases down near the pilot seat, she clutched her bleeding shoulder in pain, and she dug in her shoulder to get the bullet; she fixed her wound up after that.

"System scan" Zana said.

"Systems are online. Weapons are functional. Shield is online. Systems diagnostic… one hundred efficiently working, how may I help you?" The female AI asked, and Zana replied easily, "Let's get out of this galaxy, no questions asked either"

"Do you have an exact location?"

"No, just leave the galaxy!" Zana snapped.

"Fine, we will leave immediately"

"Great" Zana smirked.

Zana looked at her stitched up wound, she sighed, and then snorted. 'What a ridiculous day'

"There is an incoming transmission; do you wish to accept the call?" The AI asked.

"Yes" Zana nodded. A screen appeared on the window shield in front of her, Aphrodite shown on it. She had a sneer upon her face. Zana leaned back; a dark look on her face was screaming 'I will kill you'.

"You're making a big mistake, daughter" Aphrodite said coldly.

"A mistake; you're the one that patronize me. Made me what I am today. All of my life was to become your little doll. I cannot ever be what you expect me to be; do you hear me?!" Zana spat. Her mother looked at her in surprise, and then it was washed in disgust, "I did not do such. I only do it to help you; my little girl!" Zana laughed dryly, "Help me? It's more like helping you!"

"No, that is a lie! I love you!" Aphrodite growled. "Oh, how foolish; lying is not a great habit" Zana sneered.

Zana shook her head in disbelief, and then laughed. "Father loved you, Mother. I loved you. You're not my mother you're just some shell of my former mother. I'm leaving; perhaps to see Samuel. Good bye" Zana reached towards the button that ended calls.

"No! I'm so sorry. Do not press that button! I am giving you one chance to come back, Zana" Her mother was trying to contain her anger.

"No" Zana shook her finger.

"That was not great" Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "Maybe one day I will come back" Zana snickered.

Zana pressed the button, the screen went black as Aphrodite had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes looked blood shot.

"We shall go now" Zana growled.

"Your wish is my command" The AI said.

'Then go kill everyone that messed with me' she thought wickedly. They set out in to the sky, Zana closed her eyes.

Few hours had passed by; Zana opened her eyes when her elbow had hit a metal corner of her seat. She hissed at the short jab of pain, and then it was gone when she rubbed it continuously.

Zana sighed deeply, and then a grin formed on her face. "I'm free now, now where shall we go?"

Leavening the planet was making her feel free, happy, and so wanting to explore wherever she felt like going. It was what she was glad to do, many people from her planet has not survived once coming out from the galaxy. Perhaps another rival company took the people, experimented on them, and thus ending up killing them.

"What are the lovely scans you got?" Zana asked sarcastically. To her, it was not much of a lovely scan. It was not that exciting, so she had her AI do all the coordinated for her.

"There are many suitable planets you can live on" was the response she wanted to hear.

"That's very good news. Tell me, where the hell should we go to?" Zana asked.

"Each planet has the-" Zana cut her off, "Give me the names. I don't want to talk about every living thing that goes on the revolution of planets their minerals. And so forth; I want names of planets!"

"Yes, Mistress; There is Pandora?" Zana once more cut her off, "Pandora? What an interesting name... Hah, funny thing my mother told me to not go there" She smiled to herself, her eyes darkened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BORDERLANDS, I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THEIR HOME WORLD, etc.  
**

**OOC...? So be it; not everything is perfect.**

* * *

Zana glanced at her hands, "Annabelle is this planet with the vault which my mother said- per say five years ago- was opened?" Zana questioned curiously.

"Yes, you are correct. Apparently there is another vault in which this Hyperion corporation is searching for" Annabelle responded.

"Hyperion corp.? so mother was right…I'm surprised she had not decided to do anything…odd. She usually wipes out other corporations…Why had she not done that…? Enough of that! We're going here; God help us all" Zana said quietly.

They landed the ship somewhere in a winter climate area. Zana stood up from her seat and grabbed her luggage and glanced over at Annabelle's physical body. It was shaped and designed to look like a female human with copper brown coils for hair, blue optics and the shell of her body paint: Silver.

Annabelle had activated the self-destruct protocol in the ship and they left the area on after. The ship had exploded in a glow of light purple and dimmed down leaving nothing, but a scorched ground behind. They both had passed into a different area and found a camp that had many people talking amongst themselves or doing other activities.

Zana hid behind a hut and peeked out to see that the bandits have not noticed the two of them yet. One of the bandits had been making vulgar thrusts demonstrations on what he was explaining to the other bandits that were listening eagerly.

"And the bitch screams. She begged for me to stop; but I kept on fuckin'- oh it was-wait ya hear that? The vulgar bandit shouted.

Zana inhaled a deep breath and covered her mouth with a hand. Annabelle held a hand up to motion Zana to keep still, and she analyzed the group of bandits.

"It's just the wind" Another bandit stated.

"It's not the god damn wind! I heard somethin'; I'm fucking serious!"

Annabelle's eyes turned red and a blade slid out of her wrist and stepped into the open. She looked at each of the bandits and smirked.

"Ooh, lookie; see I wasn't hearin shit!"

Annabelle's optics darted from one bandit to the rest, "I suggest you all to surrender"

"This bitch thinks she can tell me what to do!"

Annabelle titled her head, "Or I will resort to other options" Annabelle said mechanically.

"Yeah right" one bandit spat out.

"Then let's play" Annabelle said.

The bandits ran at Annabelle and she avoided the attacks quickly; she moved her hand and rammed it into a bandit's throat.

"Watch out!"Zana ran from a bandit that had taken notice of her. She jumped onto a ledge and hid behind another building. She breathed in and out heavily, "Why is this- why do they want to kill me? I did nothing!" she whispered.

Zana ducked to the side and watched as a blade missed her head by an inch, she threw her left palm out at the bandit and her arm lit up a bright blue. The bandit screamed as his blood had drained from his body, "Ohh fuck!" he collapsed on the ground dead.

Zana stared down at her crimson stained hands in horror, "What…. What have I done?" She whispered fearfully.

"You have killed the man" Annabelle spoke calmly.

"I….I…I'm…an m-monster! Oh god no!" she cried.

Annabelle jabbed a bandit in their chest cavity by her hand. She had begun to duck as a blade nearly got her, she bent down and picked up a rock and thrown it at another one who attacked her. She jumped in front of Zana and pushed her down. Zana fell onto her back and stared up in horror as a bandit was torn to pieces by Annabelle's blade.

"I highly advise that you get up and defend yourself" said Annabelle.

Zana got to her feet slowly as her legs had tingled. She back flipped as a huge man that had a visible skull and red skin slammed both fists into the ground. What was he: A Goliath?

Zana took in a shaky breath as she landed on her feet, "H-how many are left?"

"There are ten left" said Annabelle as she knocked over a bandit

Zana felt a hand grab her foot and yank her down on the ground, her face had collided harshly and her nose stung as blood rushed out of her nostrils.

"Fuck!" roared a bandit.

"It seems that I must protect you, "Annabelle avoided another bandit with a rotation of her body.

"What have you done about it?" Zana inquired.

"I have eliminated the targets"

"Why-why have I- why are they trying to kill us?!" Zana roared.

Annabelle gave a quick glance in her direction and said, "They are hostile. Have you not collected your memories?"

Zana ducked as a bandit tossed a grenade and she jumped behind cover, "No. I-I can't!"

"Collect yourself. Do you not care of your actions?"

Annabelle gave a roundhouse kick to a bandit that had got close enough to her. The bandit hit the ground harshly and Annabelle crushed his skull with her heel.

"Stupid bitch!" shouted out by another bandit.

"Leave me alone!" Zana said in a pleading tone.

Zana reached for the area for a weapon. Unfortunately she had not a weapon in her possession.

"Kill them!" Annabelle's voice rose.

"I-I can't; they are living beings!" Zana retorted.

A bandit strike his blade at Zana, she backed away from him and slipped onto the ground. She hid her head on a ledge and fell unconscious. Annabelle ran towards her, picked her up, and hurried off into the distance.

Annabelle evaded the camp with Zana in her arms. She hurried down an embankment and hid against the hillside. Annabelle scanned around for a hideaway. She trudged onwards when she caught sight of a small closed enclosed area. Perhaps it would keep them safe. She hurried up the pathway and into a smaller camp. The area was unfamiliar to her, but it the lair of: er. How an amusing day isn't it? Not for Zana or Annabelle that is. However, they had arrived at a day that the bandit decided to be elsewhere.

Annabelle made her way in the entrance further in and noticed that there were not any bandits nearby. She didn't necessarily care. This planet was not exactly a great option. Zana begun to gain consciousness; Annabelle looked down at her.

"W-where am I?" Zana groaned as she woke up

"We are in another area…"

"So you don't know…?" Zana sighed.

"I know not" said her AI.

Zana was let down to the ground and she stood up shakily with her hand pressed against her throbbing wound on her skull.

"You will be well" Annabelle said.

"I hope so" Zana murmured with a slow shake of her head.

_"Stupid little girl…" _Zana glanced around and shrugged it off.

The correct saying at the time would be: Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Zana was grabbed by a large hand and pulled out of her hiding spot and held up in the air. She was like a doll being dangled carelessly.

"Annabelle!" Zana screamed in terror.

Annabelle kicked her leg out as another assaulted her, and landed her heel foot at the head of the man only stopping him when his head exploded.

"Stupid bitch can't fight back! One bandit shouted as he appeared around a corner.

_'How wrong they were to doubt her capabilities.'_

The bandit ran up to Zana, held her against the wall, cupped her cheek with his big grimy hand and pressed his blade on her cheek. Zana hissed as the sharp edge had pressed down on her cheek as it drew a thin line of blood.

"Your eliminations will be quick!" Annabelle said and swooped at the bandit that was close to Zana. He fell dead by a blow to his head. There was a larger man had once more Zana ran across: A Goliath. Zana backed away slowly, her eyes rose up, her pupils' dilated to near pinpoints; and her breath had been caught in her throat. She was scared.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Never!" said the bandit with a haughty laugh.

Annabelle bent down a knee as a grenade was tossed at her; an explosion was shown from behind. She got back on her two feet and launched herself at the foe that had threatened the existence of Zana. She tackled the man down and beat him with her fists as he struggled to get free. With one had she held his head and the other had slit his throat, and then she cut his head off; blood came from the man and he died off?

Zana screamed as something sharp entered through her right palm as she looked at the bullet hole that you could see through the hole. He bit her lip as the pain came. She glanced around and balled her fists in defense. Somebody grabbed onto her shoulder and she froze, but then she felt a odd sensation tingle on her left arm. Her hand burned as she whipped around on the heels of her boots and jammed her hand right through the bandit like he was butter and she was the hot knife.

A tickle of amusement shuddered through her body as the blood had run down her arm. This was not something she felt before. She was scared yet she wasn't, she was unsure of why she did this. She stared at her hand as it exited out of the back of the bandit. The blood slithered down her arm and swirled around her arm as she activated her powers.

The sensation of the power made her feel free, happy, and truly alive. The blood of the enemy had slid up her arm like a snake and formed into one, which was shaped like a cobra and dove at the man. The blood cobra had entered through the man's eye sockets as he screamed on pain. She was in awe with a hint of fear that lingered in her eyes. He fell dead with his blood drained.

"Why- what did I do?" she choked out. She was on the verge of spilling her tears as they built up behind her eyes.

"W-what the… how did I do that?" Zana took a shaky breath.

Zana moved her sight of vision to her left hand and cringed. The blood dried leaving dry crust behind.

"This is so disgusting" She cried out in angst.

She cringed as her fingers rubbed together and feeling the dried blood on them. Nothing would really make her feel at ease. She sighed and glanced over at Annabelle and back at the sigh in front of her: snow, broken pavement roads, huge bones, and small bandit camps.

"Let's continue" Zana said mechanically.

"Yes" Annabelle proceeded forward with Zana behind her.

This was not her cup of tea. Her cup of tea is more of learning then killing. What would benefit her or teach her by being on this planet…?

_'Must I go through…this revenge every time I face- face these people?'_ she mentally shouted.

_"Yes" _She glanced around confused.

"I must be exhausted" She murmured.

Zana sighed heavily as she walked on the side of the road in the place known as: Three Horns Divide.

There e was not more than half a mile of them was six bodies that were at a crossroad next to a sign that had: Sanctuary on it.

There were four males and two females: one female with bright red pigtails on her head, the second female short blue hair, and the first male had brown short hair. The second male had black hair, and he was short. The third male is tall, shirtless and a gas mask on his face. The last male was in a black suit with a helmet.

"Who are…they?" Zana whispered confused.

"Hey, I'm Zana! Do you know where this… Sanctuary is at?" She shouted when she ran over to them.

"Yes. We are heading there ourselves, my name's Axton"

"I'm Maya…You're a Siren?" the blue haired woman said in shock. Zana confirmed with a nod.

"Hiya, I'm Gaige; the greatest engineer alive!"

"..Krieg" spoke by the tall man with a mask.

"Hola! I'm Salvador, you headin' to Sanctuary?"

Zana and Annabelle nodded "Yes"

"Hey is there any civilization that these… these people won't attack us?" Zana asked.

Maya and Zana made eye contact, surprise and shock flashed across their faces as they noticed another Siren.

"You're a Siren! Oh my god- that's brilliant!" Zana exclaimed in awe.

"Brilliant?" echoed Gaige.

'Yes, I am please that I'm not alone" murmured Zana

"Why's that?" Axton asked.

"…I rather not discuss it?" Zana said with a shake of her head.

"Annabelle… what are you doing?" Zana asked as Annabelle had studied Gaige's robot.

"That's Deathtrap; he's such a godboy1" Gaige said grinning.

Zana nodded slowly, "My robot is Annabelle. She is an excellent companion when one has been… Did you build him?"

"Yeah; so here I was…" Gaige went off explaining on how she was building her Deathtrap and cut her arm and decided to completely cut off her arm and she replaced it with one that could smash concrete as she said.

"We should go to this Sanctuary" Annabelle announced.

"Yeah"

They head off down the path towards Sanctuary. Zana followed them quickly. Annabelle walked alongside Zana with her optics glowing yellow in caution.

'…I can't believe this place… why kill me? I have not done anything…' Zana thought, a frown placed on her lips deeply.

'I need a showered- NOW!" she mentally screamed.

"So what's your power?" they asked.

"I suppose it's something…with…" Zana paused in thought, "Blood as I learned…"

As the six vault hunters had went into Sanctuary with Zana and Annabelle followed them. Zana frowned as she noticed that some of the people had stared at them. She felt uncomfortable by their scrutinizing stares. She wanted to run from them and then again she wanted to continue onwards.

'Perhaps I should see If Samuel is here?' Zana thought happily.

They walked up to a building that had a covered balcony with a sign that had writing on it: Fight BACK! Join the Resistance. Zana stopped several feet behind the six and she stared at the door; the door opened. Somebody walked out, "Hey, took you long enough!" shouted out by a tall man with dark hair.

Zana's eyes rose with shock, "N-no way… it can't be" she stammered. She had seen the tall man that looked similar to her, except gender of course. He had short messy brown hair; dark eyes, tan skin, and dressed in black leather.

The man turned to look at her, "Z-Zana… y-you're here!" he nearly shouted.

"I'm here for good" Zana announced and smiled largely.

"Awesome. It's amusing to see you again" said Samuel.

Zana glanced at her brother, "As good to see you again" She laughed lightly.

"Yes, it's really good" he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Borderlands or any of the cannon characters.****However, I own My characters and their planet, etc. **

**OOC...? So be it; Not everything is perfect.**

* * *

Zana and Samuel were more than shocked to see each other again. They stood and stared at each other. Had they not thought that after four years they would see one another again. The fates smiles upon the down siblings today; if it was another day, it wouldn't have been the result.

He opened his mouth, "Why are you here?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "Annabelle, my AI, had suggested that this was a suitable environment and planet to live on, "she paused briefly, "as well as get away from our mother; had I not thought of a better idea"

"I expect that she will realize you will be here. Then again, she would believe you will be here with me" he said and grinned.

"She could have though that?" Zana crossed her arms in thought.

"There is a high percentage that she will believe that" Annabelle confirmed.

Zana turned her head to the side and shut her eyes. Samuel frowned at his sister's actions and glanced over at Annabelle as she watched every moving person near them. It was oblivious that the three were having some internal thoughts and warfare with themselves.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Samuel asked her evenly.

Zana opened her eyes, "I believe so"

"Then it shall happen" he smirked and nodded slowly.

The three departed to his small living quarter which was a block away from a bar with Moxxi in flashy lights. It sparked an interest of Zana's since she had not seen it before. It was something similar she had seen in the darker areas of her home city she was born in. It was like a home away from home. It was not something she desired to go near since it pained her to think of her family that had fell apart when she was a child of eight.

When they got to Samuel's the inside was large enough to hold a bed, a desk, a couch, a dresser and a small walk in closet and a bath room with a toilet. It had pictures, maps, and some sketches on the walls. Some of them looked as if he had schematics of weapon.

"This is…nice" Zana drew out slowly.

Samuel shrugged, "It's all I got- I don't get picky- after all, it's a roof over my head"

"True" said his sister.

"It is shelter" Annabelle inclined her head.

"I will take…the couch" Zana muttered.

"If you want too; I will try to find you something more suitable in the next few days" Samuel sighed.

Zana shook her head, "Brother—I must decline; it's not much that I will need… You don't need to do that"

He grunted, "No, I will do so for you. I cannot let my sister be living on the streets…" he took a shaky breath and she opened her mouth to speak but her beat her to it, "Do not speak!"

She took a step back and her eyes rose in mild shock, "I-I…s-sorry…I-I…" he clenched his fists, "I-I am so sorry, sis. I just get tired when peoples—it was uncalled for… please forgive me" he shut his eyes and hung his head in shame.

She sighed and smiled softly, "its fine, brother. It's really fine… I forgive you" he opened his eyes and looked at her, a grin formed.

As nightfall came Zana wandered out in the streets with only a pistol in her hand. The night air was chilly due to the close proximity to the snow and its location in the cold climate. The cold nipped at Zana's nose making it tingly with numbness and her nose was tinted a red by the freezing weather. She was not used to the cold since she grew up in a warmer environment.

"The cold…uggg" she groaned and rubbed her nose.

The weather bothered her here. How it tickled her and drove her to the brink of annoyance so she pulled her jacket's hood up. She walked by a shadow shape crouched on a building, she was alarmed and stopped. She held her pistol closer to her.

"I am…Tanna. It's a pleasure to meet you" the voice came out feminine and she jumped from where she was perched and landed next to Zana.

Tanna stood straight up, "Can we speak in a room with light?"

"Shall we not" Zana held her gun closer, "How do I not know you till try to kill me?"

Tanna eyed her gun, "How do you know I won't?"

Zana couldn't stop a smirk from escaping, "Touché. Come, I will show you to-"

"Tanna; why are you here?!" a voice came out sharply.

The two turned to see Samuel glaring at Tanna with so much animosity you could feel the tension. The chills it gave Zana, the way it made her breathing hitch in her throat, and it was hard to breathe due to the tension Samuel and Tanna created.

"Samuel, dear; why are you so mean?" she smirked at him.

He scoffed, "It's obvious. Sister, come with me now!"

Zana glanced at the two, "I am not getting between you two"

"Come over here, love" Tanna said clapping her hands together, like she is calling a dog. She stepped under a lamp post and the light had lit her appearance up. The woman looked not more than twenty six; her visible skin was of an olive tone. Her eyes were lit up with green, like she was green with envy. Her hair was short and is the shade of ink that you use to write on scrolls. Her attire is mainly of black leather and a lot of belts. It appeared that she had a tattoo of a spider web on the right side of her face from her chin to the hairlines of her windows peak.

"No, get over here" Samuel said harshly

Zana sighed, "Like I said; I am not going to pick any side! That's it- I'm going to sleep, good night!" she fled quickly back to Samuel's residence and went to lie down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

"That was amusing" Tanna said smirking.

"It is not" Samuel growled.

They stepped towards one another and glared. They were so close to each other the tips of their nosed were touching.

"Do not get in my way" said Samuel angrily.

"The same goes for you, boy" Tanna snickered.

"Do not call me boy!" He hissed out like a snake.

Tanna laughed, "I can. You're 23; I am older!"

"By what, three years? It's hardly a number" he seethed with fury and turned around then stormed back to his house. Tanna smirked and stalked off into a darker area of Sanctuary.

The morning came by and Zana was up early and out in the streets of Sanctuary exploring with Annabelle following her closely. Samuel was already awake by the time it was the peak of sunlight when it raised over the horizon and mountaintops, casting the snow to glisten and hold a soft red and pink.

Samuel had already finished helping the Vault Hunters out to go and find the Fire hawk, rescue Roland, and waited in the HQ for Zana to find her way to him. They were going to retrieve the core Sanctuary needed.

Tanna was seated atop of Zana's newly acquired home that was a duplicate size of her brother's abode. Zana was leaning against her. The rusted bed groaned by her weight as she sat down. The rustic frame of wires had bent more than its horrible state it was in. It was a haggard frame under a thin mattress that is covered with a lilac bed sheet. The room smelled as bad as the fetid decaying bodies that she had once spied on her mother in the dungeons of her castle back home. But the smell wasn't as foul as the dungeons.

Zana exhaled loudly, "What an offensive smell" she rose from her bed and moved to the window and cracked it open with force. She breathed in the crisp air and murmured, "Who was that…woman? She ought to know I do not fancy picking her over my brother. As father told me…. Family first" She pressed her lips in a thin line.

Samuel knocked on the door to his sister's dwellings. Had he not thought to ask her earlier when she was not busy? He heard footsteps on the other side of the door as he backed away as the door swung open.

"What?" she frowned, "…is it you need?"  
Samuel blinked, "We have to retrieve this…core… and bring it back here in Sanctuary" he said smiling sheepishly.

She inclined her head, "Yes, brother… I will go get Annabelle" she turned around and begun to retreat inside.

"Sister- -leave her to guard this place. You and …Tanna… are going with the vault hunters to help out" he said.

She glanced over her shoulder, "I see. I have not a weapon but my pistol"  
He reached behind himself and pulled out a assault rifle and passed it to her and she took it. "It's a Vladof" He smirked.

"I suspect that you have an interest in them?" she asked. H

He nodded slowly, "I do. Now get going; they all will meet you at the HQ" he patted her back and left to the bar. She stared down at the white rifle with a red symbol on the side of it.

"Annabelle, guard this place. I will be back; it's an order" She left to the HQ.

(FF)

They had all left to the Tundra Express, met up with Roland's spy: Mordecai, and then met Tiny Tina, whom had what they needed to get to the train. And Zana thought the thirteen year old girl was adorable. They placed the rockets down against the railings of the building closest to the railing of the train. Tiny Tina had set them off after Tanna had some diligently poked their bellies, which Zana thought was odd. The rockets went up in the air and hit the train and the train flew off into the water below.

"Wahoo! Now that was exciting!" Tanna shouted with a huge grin on her lips.

"It was!" Salvador agreed with her. It appeared that Tanna had taken a liking to him.

"Well that's one way to hijack a train. The Vault Key's still up on that ice shelf. Better climb that wreckage to get there" Roland said over their devices.

Zana bit her lip and looked up at the wrecked railings and sighed deeply. They all climbed up to the tip and proceeded onwards. In due time that found them at another area; In front of them had venders that sold health items- like shields and another held ammo. They stocked up on items and continued on again.

"Search the train cars. They're probably keeping the vault key on the most fortified one" Roland said coming over their echoes again? It peeved Zana on how she liked her silence.

On the way they had faced loaders, surveyors, and whatever that was thrown at them. Tanna was trigger happy and grinning each time she destroyed her targets.

"Get them D-T!" Gaia said.

"Boo yah!" Tanna slapped hands with Gaige.

"Have you met the misses?" Axton threw out his turret and

The others had used their skills and fought off the machines. Zana proceeded after them after she took her share down. It did not make her feel bad, after all they were robots- they felt nothing. Didn't they? She had to ponder on that for some time.

The wreckage site had scattered train cars all over. One floated in the water near Zana.

"Don't worry- if Jack really wanted to protect the Vault key, it wouldn't be on a train. He'd have Wilhelm guard it"

Zana glanced around and blinked. Tanna sighed and went over to Zana and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's the Guardian Angel; a poor soul" she murmured.

"Wait… how do you know…? Never mind…forget what I said" Zana shook her head rapidly.

Tanna raised a brow, "If you say so. Angel speaks the truth"

"How…" Zana shook off her thoughts and proceeded to a train car and jumped back when Axton yelled out, 'Watch out!" when the car was lifted and tossed up of the water. Zana ducked down as it went right over her head. Wilhelm was a machine… No Zana noticed the upper torso of a man. Perhaps it was kind of stupid looking to her.

"It's a trap- the Vault Key's not on the train! Abort the mission, soldier- I'm sorry, but you can't harm him" Roland once again called over.

Then Lilith's voice came on, "Kid. Wilhelm nearly killed us all in New Haven without taking a scratch- if things get bad, just-"

Zana tossed out grenades like her life depended on it, and it did too. She was surprised when Angel had spoke again, "Roland is wrong Vault Hunters- you can defeat Wilhelm. I promise you!" That was a confidence gain to Tanna. They all attacked surveyors that came from god know where, as Zana called it, and shot lasers at them.

The surveyors fired at Zer0 but he was deceiving them with his skill. Krieg was throwing his saw blades. Axton had once more his turned deployed. Gaige and her death trap were attacking Wilhelm with Maya, Salvador, and Tanna. Zana was helping Krieg and Zero0 take down the bots.

Maya phase locked Wilhelm. That was when they all turned their attention onto him and fired away. Zana was wasting her bullets, "Damn" she hissed as her ammo was out. She pulled out her pistol and continued on firing. They defeated Wilhelm.

"You killed Wilhelm? Hold hell Jack doesn't stand a chance"

Zana smirked to herself then glanced over at Tanna, "Nice" Tanna nodded.

"Wilhelm dropped a power core. Be sure to grab it- my sensors tell me it is one-of- a-kind. If you bring it to Roland, Sanctuary shields may never need to be charged again" Angel said and Zana gasped quietly.

"Sweet" Maya grinned.

Zana glanced at her hands and blocked out everybody, "That was…interesting"

They grabbed the shield core and left back to Sanctuary. Tanna narrowed her eyes and her lips moved, but she made not a sound. It made Zana have many questions run through her head.

_'Who is she really….?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything but my oc. OOC...? So be it; Not everything is perfect.**

* * *

It was not the best solution that Zana had agreed to do. By what means she would have wanted to help the Vault Hinters out? But was she one? That made her curious.

'My brother, she thought sourly, 'had got me into the deep...'

Everything went to haywire. The Vault Hunters had the liberty to swap the power cores and surprisingly to them all that the shields went down and made Sanctuary vulnerable. Te moon base had begun shooting at Sanctuary. How it aggravated Zana greatly.

Zana sucked in air and ran after the Vault Hunters, "What do we do?" Zana asked as she caught up.

"We have to prime the pumps for Scooter"

"Damn" Zana wheezed in air as a guy got squashed in front of her, "Aaah!" Zana cried out when she was pushed aside by Samuel and he begun to help.

"What happened?" Samuel shouted.

"It was a trap; Jack tricked us all. Like always" Tanna, who jumped out of nowhere, said loudly with irritation.

"Yeah" Samuel said. Zana silent agreed and avoided the shots much as she could as well as pushing people saying, "Hurry up!" She did not want to watch people get killed. Why? She was not used to it.

"I overheard it, Fuck; Jump!" The three jumped out of the way of another shot that nearly got them.

"Fuck dying!" Samuel shouted.

Zana glanced at the other vault hunters and saw them run up to the Crimson Raiders HQ. "We'll stay, go help!" Zana nodded at the two and hurried up to the group.

"I'm pinned, soldier—I can't get the eridium to Lilith! Get to me, quick!"

Zana hurried up the stairs and face-planted into the back of Salvador, "oww" she grabbed her nose, "Lo siento, you're okay?"

Zana nodded, "Yeah; thanks" she looked over his shoulder to see Roland pinned under some debris.

"Ouch" Zana bit her lip, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be, but not if we don't get that eridium to Lilith" Roland said holding out the eridium

"Here take it" Roland said and passed it to Gaige, who was looking at the debris thoughtfully and had her Death trap pick up the debris after she called him up.

"Thanks" He got up and stumbled aside but Krieg took his arm

"We should get moving, D-T says your welcome" Gaige ran out of the door with the other following behind her.

They got to Lilith and she took the eridium, "I've never used this much. You might wanna hang onto something" Lilith has light purple glow around her when she activated her powers and then the brightness intensified and consumed the vault hunters' sight.

The seven had then found themselves standing on the ground by the entrance gates. They were not in Sanctuary anymore.

"That was amazing!" Zana grinned childishly.

"Awesome!" Salvador exclaimed.

Zana looked around, "Where is Annabelle, Samuel, and Tanna?" She muttered with confusion laced in her words.

"They must be still in Sanctuary" Maya told her. Zana glanced at her, "I hope"

"...I bet they are there" Zana sighed and ran her hand through her hair slowly

"Sorry, kid. That was an accident. I'll see you on the other side, though, I promise. Hit it" It was Lilith.

Sanctuary had smoke and or dust that have surrounded it."This is one of them moments (deep breath) CATCH A RIIIIIDE!"Scooter said over the transmission.

Sanctuary rose up from the ground with eridium swirling around it. Then there as more shots from the moon base. A breath hinged in the throat of Zana's, she gazed up at the city in awe. "Wow"

"That's the best you got? A flying city? What could you chumps POSSIBLY have that makes you think you got a chance?" Zana groaned irritated when she noticed who it was, all she could mutter to herself it, "My brain cells just died a little"

"A Siren" Roland timed it right.

"Sup"

"Wow!" Zana and Gaige grinned at each other, "so timed it right" they agreed.

Zana felt a smirk that crawled onto her face, "That's amusing". Gaige nodded, "Yeah, it was all like whoosh! And then we we're here and Sanctuary was gone!"

"We took Jack by surprise" Maya said also smirking.

"Well, now here?" Zana wondered and glanced at the group. The silence was cut when Angel begun speaking, "I know you're angry at me right now, but we don't have a lot of time. I'll explain everything just to get to the Fridge- it's the only way to reach the Highlands. I detect Lilith might have phased your city there"

Everybody left through the gates. They grabbed rides and drove, there were three vehicles. Gaige and Zana shared one. Maya, Axton shared one. Krieg, Zer0, and Salvador were in the bandit technical.

"Hold on!" Gaige shouted to Zana, who controlled the gunnery; they were on the light runner. "Aaaah" Zana gasped as Gaige stepped down on the gas pedal and sped off.

"You didn't hold on?"

"No; I thought you were joking!" Zana shook her head slowly, a smile formed on her lips.

"I wasn't. Did you get hurt?" a light chuckle came from Gaige after she spoke.

"No, luckily" Zana said.

They all found themselves at the Three Horns Valley. Zana glanced to her right to see the Happy Pig Motel, "Why would they name a motel that?" Zana said in disbelief.

"Humor; It's funny though" Gaige shrugged.

"Perhaps... it's funny" Zana blinked.

Zana ignored the constant annoyance of conversations that are interrupting her train of thoughts. They got to the doors that were marked by their echoes. They waited for Angel to melt the snow as she told them she would. The fire had melted the snow.

"Holy hell, that would be really painful" Zana gaped as she watched the fire.

"I know" Maya nodded.

They entered through the doors. Eventually they found themselves in another unfamiliar area.

"Well, this will be long" groaned Zana

"What do you expect; this is Pandora" said Axton.

"Tell me about it" Zana chuckled, "Well, now what?" they descended down the small hill.

"If you can cross the river and steal a supply beacon, we can get Sanctuary back onto the fast-travel network. I promise. Little as I'm sure that means right now" and they got their answer.

"Well... should we trust her?" Zana asked them

"We could" Axton suggested, "She helped us so far"

"She betrayed us, but she helped us and we should suggest listening to her" Zer0 said bringing Zana's attention onto him briefly.

"Let's vote!" Gaige exclaimed

"Like a jury?" Salvador asked with a raised brow.

"I suppose we could" Maya shrugged

"So raise your hand if you should agree that we should listen?" Gaige grinned as she asked them

Hands raised, all but Zana raised her hand. She was unsure what to do, and then she slowly raised her hand.

"The vote is in! We are gonna listen" Gaige said smirking

They all went down the pathway and went off towards the building in the distance. Only a few Hyperion workers were unfortunately having a lunch break and Krieg ran at them "I'm gonna stab you and you!" Then he begun stabbing them and they dropped their lunch boxes, "Ohh free lunch!" Salvador announced pointing at the boxes; he opened them and grinned, "Sweet!"

_'What have I got myself into?'_ Zana thought.

Unknown to them what they will have to face in due time, this was something that Zana was quite frankly placed that she's going to get either broken or will get stronger to face her fears; This was something she had to stick with, and this group made her feels free; and not with her old life at her birth home.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sanctuary) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanna's eyes skimmed over the clipboard in her hand, in which she prefers to use, she takes count of the dead, MIA, and the alive.

"Well, to start we got one hell of amount of dead" Tanna sighed heavily

"How many casualties?" asked Lilith?

"12 dead, four unaccounted for, we assume they are MIA or dead. The rest is alive including us and the vault hunters" Samuel said looking down over Tanna's shoulder to see her clipboard.

Roland sighed, "We have lost many great men today" Lilith added, "And women"

Somebody ran over to Samuel and whispered in his ear, he froze in fear.

Tanna turned to Samuel and gently lay her hand on his elbow, "Samuel... so many dead... it's sad" she smiled sadly up at him as he turned his attention to her.

"What is it with you?" Samuel pulled is arm away and sighed heavily, "Don't touch me"

Tanna's eyes watered, "But... but I thought you liked me" she choked out.

"He lost his best friend" Lilith told her.

Tanna turned her attention to Samuel, "Are...are you okay?"

Samuel shook his head, "...Tanna... just please leave me alone..."

She looked up at him blinking through bitter tears, "How dare you! You made me fall for you; you fucking disgrace!" she screeched out sounding similar to nails on chalkboards.

He winced and held his hands up, "Tanna, please listen to me" she backed away when he placed his hands on hers. She slapped them away, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Tanna, stop!" his voice rose, "Please, calm down!"

"NO!" she threw her fists at his face, and he stumbled back when she threw another, the blow of impact had made him wheeze.

Samuel didn't know what into her. Why she acted this way and why she was crying. It made him confused and concerned, a mixed emotion was the word. He jabbed his elbow into her stomach when she jumped on his back. She gasped out air and clutched her hands against her stomach and fell to the ground.

She felt heartbroken. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as hard as the cold bare hands of the one she had came to love and know. She remembered when she used to be sitting on a beach with him feeling as it would never fade, and watching the wave's crash against the rocks. Tears fell down to her face, "why...why..." she whispered with a raspy voice.

He got on his knees hovering over her and held her hands down with his hands, "Calm down, please..." he pleaded.

Tanna stared up at him crying, "…I love you... you," he closed his eyes, "...Tanna... I..." he sighed, "… I don't feel the same…" rivers of sorrow tears feel from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything but my oc. OOC...? So be it; Not everything is perfect.  
**

* * *

"Well, let's get this show on the road?" Zana scratched the back of her neck laughing lightly.

"Lets" They made their way down the stairs and begun firing their weapons at the enemies.

"Darn-that exploder cup the bridge controls. Find another way across the river"

"Whoa!" Zana ducked as a louder swung its arm at her. But that had got her to have another attack from behind. The impact made her fall on her face; she looked up from the ground in horror.

"Mother fu-"a loud explosion was heard and she shielded her eyes when the light temporarily blinded her, she opened her eyes and looked back up she gawked in disbelief as Krieg was the one who saved her.

"Thank you" she said thankfully. He nodded.

"Take that, get them boy!" Gaige shouted summoning her Death-Trap.

"This is the misses, keep your eyes off of her" Axton said pulling the trigger and blowing the brains out of the enemy humans that got too close to his turret.

"Do you want your face missing?" Krieg ran after a few retreating workers.

"Dejar de corren; I said stop running!" Salvador went after some other workers as fast as his legs could take him.

Zana got to her feet and backed up against Gaige's back as she was firing her assault rifle. The two was wasting her ammo away and forking more bodies of flesh and metal around them.

"Quick; use your power!" Gaige shouted over the loud noise of gun fire and explosions.

"I can't use them on the bots; they are not organic flesh!"

"So it's useless?!"

"I never fully tested my powers; I'm sorry" Zana shouted back.

"Well, we got to do something; I'm nearly out of ammo!"

"As am I" Zana switched to her pistol.

The two made their way over to the rest of the group that was next to the conveyor. They made it across the river by the conveyor in the middle of the plant.

"I want one" Zana said pouting.

"You can't have one—how would you get that?" Maya gestured to the conveyor.

"I have no clue" Zana murmured.

"You could always have Scooter or Ellie build one" Gaige suggested.

"I could…eh, I don't need one any ways" Zana shook her head slowly, "I don't want one now"

Axton cradled his turret, "They damaged you"

Maya and Zana glanced at each other than to him concerned.

"It's just a turret, amigo, she can be fixed" Salvador said. Axton sent him a dark look, "She's my girl"

He held his hands up, "No offence, amigo; she's strong old amiga" Axton agreed, "She is"

Gaige pointed at Zana's shoes, "They are covered in blood and guts"

Zana groaned and looked down to see that they are indeed covered with dried blood and pieces of human hair and whatever else that found its way on them, "My shoes…eww…. Gross"

"They'll wash out" Maya said, "They are not our priority though"

"I know; you're right" Zana said grimacing.

They all thought this way going to be walk in a park… how wrong they were. They took cover as a constructor appeared through the doors as it opened up.

"Great" Zana said sarcastically.

Zer0 pulled out his sniper and aimed at the surveyors and pulled the trigger, "I can see you/ clear as the day/ even if you hide"

Zana felt her arms get goose bumps and she frowned, "That was… creepy"

"Why?" Zer0 asked with a question mark on his helmet showed.

She inhaled a sharp breath, "It's how you said it… all calm" she said.

"I control my emotions, be weak will leave me vulnerable" he said calmly.

"Oh, you do have a point" the emotion icon on his helmet had a smiley.

"I want that helmet" Zana said in awe.

Krieg was tossing out his saw blades and using his weapons in which he recently got. The others were holding of fairly well.

"Ammo here" Gaige shouted over to the others as she found ammo crates, and she loaded her guns, the others made their way over to her and did the same.

Zana ducked as the constructor aimed missiles their way. "Damn" she clenched her hands.

"We need to destroy it" Axton peeked around the corner to see the constructor have surveyors flying around and repairing it.

"I'll take out the surveyors" Zana volunteered.

"We could split up, "Maya begun, "have the lighter fighters attack the surveyors, and the heavier weapon fighters do the same for the constructor"

"Light and heavy tactics Nice" Axton smirked

"Thanks; we should do that" Maya said grinning over to him.

"Ok, so the heavy weapon users are: Krieg, Salvador and Axton; while the lighter attackers are Zer0, Gaige, Maya and me, Is that good?" Zana asked.

"It's a good idea" they all nodded.

They got in their positions. The lighter group got in their positions farther from the constructor which was behind the crate in the middle of the area. The heavier weapon users had held their ground behind cover close to the constructor.

"Attack boy" Gaige said as she summoned her Death-tap, immediately went to flying surveyors, and attacked them, "Get him boy; you're more powerful!" Gaige said with glee.

"Be careful girl" Axton placed out his turned and it fired at the constructor as he fired his shotgun.

"Sólo morir!" Salvador yelled and fired both his assault rifles. The others fired at their targets, when the surveyors were destroyed they had finished off the loaders that showed up; and then focused their attacks on the constructor.

Zana tossed grenade one after another towards the constructor, "Die" she yelled out. The grenades blew up in front of the constructor, it was destroyed; and they went on their merry way up through the open doors.

"…Why do I have a feeling everything will get harder from now one?"Zana whispered.

_'It will',_ she glanced around, _'Nobody could hear me except for you'_

"I gone loony" Zana sighed. _'Of course, girl'_ it said sarcastically back.

"Yay" Zana sarcastically said.

The others glanced at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy, but thanks for asking" She smiled and waved it off.

They went forward, "That was neat, and-" she glanced at them all, "-It was different as well" Zana commented.

"They were weak; D-T is built better and stronger" Gaige said smugly.

"I assume he is; after all you built him" Zana said nodding to her with a smirk.

Gaige grinned, "Yeah; I'm the greatest engineer alive"

"When we beat Jack and save Pandora, I do have connections so I could have you be a famous engineer or whatever you want really. After all, I am in line for my 'role' on my home world" Zana said smiling.

"Hmm" Gaige peeked at her from the corner of her eye, "I'll think about it"

"The offer still stands" Zana said with a grin, "And the rest of you I can also help out"

Their discussion was cut short when Angel talked over their echoes, "Do you see those lunar supply shots? We need it to steal a lunar supply beacon and get the moon base to send you an uncalibrated fast-travel unit. You can use that to get Sanctuary back on the fast-travel network. Simple. Except not at all"

Before Angel ended the call Zana had said, "Angel?"

"Is there something you need?"

"Thank you for your help" Zana said.

"..Your welcome"

"Why did you thank her?" asked Gaige with curious tone.

Zana shrugged, "She is helping us so far, and I had been raised to use my manners… but I am actually grateful that she is trying to help us"

"Yeah- but…"Zana held a finger up, "She has been helping us, we owe her that much"

"Fine" Gaige sighed.

They stopped walking when a giant thresher erupted from the ground. They watched in disbelief as the Thresher had swallowed the beacon.

"More obstacles for us to overcome" Zana frowned.

"Indeed we have, Gaige, this is going to be…difficult"

"What the carajo?!" Salvador shouted out.

"Damn it!" Zana turned around and ran to hide behind cover when the thresher begun tossing out acid at them.

"Did that thresher just eat the beacon? Uh… you'll need to get that back" Angel called.

"Resume positions!" Gaige shouted from behind a crate.

"Alright then" Zana yelled back.

Like before they had resorted to the patterns before but they were on the move instead of staying in one place. The number of loaders dropped and the thresher had got weaker.

"It's weakening!" Maya said and phase locked the thresher but not actually suspending in to air, sadly.

They all begun firing, taking cover, running, reloading and repeating the steps; finally they killed the thresher. They won that fight.

"Sweet" Zana grinned, "We did it guys"

"It was difficult, but we had each other"

"D-T was longer" Gaige nodded.

"A opponent that ate a beacon/had it not seen/ we must continue" Zer0 went over to the beacon and grabbed it.

"I stabbed him in the tentacle!" Krieg announced from where her was still stabbing the threshers tentacles.

They all glanced at each other, "We better continue" They pressed on to another pair of doors.

"You've got the beacon? Good- we can use that to request an uncalibrated fast-travel unit from the moon base. You'll need a quiet place to set up the beacon. Head to the town of Overlook. Thanks to Hyperion's mining operations, the people of Overlook suffer from the skull-shivers. They won't disturb us" angel had said over the echoes again.

"Skull-shivers; sounds painful" Zana cringed.

"Hmm. Well, we've got not plan to stop Jack, but at least the quakes from his drills aren't shaking the city anymore. Silver lining, you know?" Lilith said calling in.

Roland's voice also cut in, "I can't believe Jack was controlling the Angel all along. We almost got killed opening the Vault just so we could bring that son-of-a-bitch into power!"

"Well, now we're almost-getting-killed just to get him out of power. Nice to know somethings never changed" once more it was Lilith.

"We'll get the travel station" Zana promised.

"Good luck, guys" Lilith and Roland said together.

* * *

**Translations (The best I can get):**

**What the carajo = What the fuck ?**

**Dejar de corren = Stop Running ?**

**Sólo morir!= Just die ?**

**Amiga = Female friend**


End file.
